


You like danger. Being with me is Danger

by Iprefernerdnotgeek



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Raywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iprefernerdnotgeek/pseuds/Iprefernerdnotgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan hates being a cop.</p>
<p>But he does it until Ray enters his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You like danger. Being with me is Danger

**Author's Note:**

> i am working on a ton of fanfics i just finished this one up quicker than the others. 
> 
> Cop Ryan and Thief Ray, yes please.
> 
>  
> 
> Its a little crappy sorry

Sometimes Ryan hated his job.

 

James Ryan Haywood was one of the most respected citizens in the city of los santos, and was highly respected among his colleges. He had put more than 50 criminals in jail in his 7 years of working on the force. He loved the thrill of running after filthy scum and even the occasional bullet whipping past him as he ran through the streets.

 

Ryan loved the adrenaline more than anything else.

 

But it was moments like these where he wanted to just turn his badge in and turn to a life of crime.

 

Moments where he had to sit at his desk and look through the documents and do paperwork. It was a pain in the  _ ass,  _ and Ryan hated it more than anything else.

 

Everyone in the office was gone, either scoping new locations that could be Ramsey's house, or home with family. It was just Ryan sitting at his desk staring at the mounds of paperwork he had procrastinated. Gus, his boss, had nicely explained to him that if he did not do his paperwork he would not be able to go out. And Ryan couldn’t handle that. So with a grumpy attitude and tired mind he sat and began shuffling through the paperwork.

 

Ryan was half an hour into ‘doing’ his paperwork when Gus’s Radio - the stupid bastard left it in his office again - blared an emergency call. And how could Ryan, the adrenaline junky ignore it? So with a quick look around he dashed into Gus’s office to listen to the call.

 

They found him.

 

Well not ramsey himself, but the youngest of the crew, Ray narvaez jr, in an abandoned building just west of Ryan's location. The kid was high, not unusual for him, but was armed and had already taken down a few of the cops that were scoping the place out. 

 

So with a big grin of excitement on Ryans face, he grabbed his gun and dashed out the door to his police cruiser.

 

~~~

 

Ryan woke with a dull pain in the back of his head and confusion as how he had gotten from his police cruiser to a chair with his hands and feet bound. He blinked a few times squinting and looking around. The room was dark, and had cement walls. That’s all he could see.

 

He groaned as he shifted his head and the pain spread from the back to the front causing him to slam his eyes close and clenching his fists. He took a moment to breath before opening his eyes again and fighting against the restraints that held him to the chair, a very uncomfortable wood one i might add.

“Mother fucker.” Ryan groaned spitting to the side but instantly regretting it as his head hurt one hundred times worse than it did before. 

 

“Sorry dude.” The voice startled him. “You’re like huge, and i didn’t expect my gun to actually knock you out.”

 

“Fuck.” Ryan just stated again. A light flickered on and Ryan flinched and squinted at the figure in front of him.

 

That little fucker.

 

“Ray.” He spat grimacing at the pain.

 

“Well you know my name.” The kid said. “I feel honored.”

 

“You shouldn't.” Ryan shifted. “When a cop knows your name, it’s not exactly good.”

 

“Well in my case it is.” Ray said simply. 

 

“Look kid, what do you want with me.” Ryan sighed. 

 

“Well, mostly i tied you up for self defense.” Ray took a few steps closer, as if he was looking at a lion in a cage. “But then i realized you were actually really attractive.”

 

“Excuse me?” Ryan asked “Come again?”

 

“I could’ve just ran.” Ray said simply. “But instead here i am.”

 

“Alright, I am still confused.” Ryan spat to the side again.

 

“I am going to seduce you.” Ray stated, more to himself than anything else. 

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Sorry about this, i’ll see ya later”

 

Then Ryan was submerged into darkness. 

 

~~~

 

“What the hell Ryan!?” Ryan flinched at the yell coming from his boss.

 

“Look i told you i heard a distress ca-”

‘“ and i told  _ you  _ to keep your ass down and finish that paperwork!” He snapped. 

 

“Look i couldn’t let Narvaez get away” Ryan tried to defend himself.

 

“But you did!” Gus snapped angrily. “Get out of my office.”

 

“Gus, i-”

 

“Out!” Ryan stood angrily knocking the chair he was in over, and stormed out of the office

 

Ryan slammed the office door shut and stomped over to his desk and sighed angrily. He threw himself into his chair and ran a finger through his hair - which his wife had tried to convince him to cut but he loved it too much - and looked over to see; flowers?! What the hell? He picked up the roses and spun around.

 

“Who the hell put roses on my desk?!” 

 

“Oh.” miles looked up from his computer. “Some kid come in and left them on your desk.”

 

“Some kid?” Ryan asked raising his eyebrow. 

 

“Yea. He was wearing a purple sweater. Was super skinny. Had glasses.”

 

“What.” Ryan threw the roses down. “And you just let him through?!”

 

“He just wanted to place roses on your desk. I didn’t see that as a problem.” He added. 

 

“Did you see his face at all?!” Ryan snapped.

 

“No! He was just a kid with a hoodie covering his face!” Miles sighed and rubbed his face.

 

“You fucking let Narvaez into the police station, leave roses, and leave scot free?!” Ryan began messing with his hair again. 

 

“Wait that kid was Narvaez?! How the fuck do you know that and why would he leave you roses?!” 

 

Ryan rested his face in his hands and sighed. “I don’t know”

 

~~~

 

This went on for months. 

 

Ryan would show up at work with little gifts on his desk - each time he threw them away - and somehow he got away with it. No one stopping him, just thinking it was sweet he left little gifts for Ryan. Also no one believed when Ryan claimed it was the Narvaez kid.

 

The gifts varied from many things, small flowers, candies, even fucking video games. Each time Ryan tossed them, even though barbra and miles scoffed in disgust. I mean a kid was giving him small gifts and he just threw them out like they were nothing. 

  
  


And each day that wore on Ryan hated his job more and more.

  
  


Why would Ryan hate his job? He was respected by many and got paid a ton. He also kept the people of the city safe. Sure there was a little paperwork, but a lot of times his co workers did that.

 

Ryan hated the authority the cops thought they had.

 

They went around putting people in jail, who were just trying to live. But they didn’t understand that. 

 

Ryan hated the ‘good’ they did.

 

The whole city thought they did good and protected them, but in all truth they did what they thought was good. Other then that it wasn’t there problem. For example Fahc was not their problem until they did another heist and then they tried their best until they got away.

 

And every day Ryan hated more and more to wake up. 

 

~~~

 

One day Ryan showed up early and saw Narvaez slip out of the police station. And with excitement building up Ryan shouted at him and chased after the small kid. 

 

The kid was fast, and he ducked into small places Ryan couldn’t fit in, but he could jump over, or even climb over. He chased the kid and he ducked into a small building. Ryan slid in and grabbed Narvaez by the sweater and pushed him up against the wall holding him with his arm.

 

“Narvaez, you’re under arrest.” He panted grinning slightly to himself, he finally did it. 

 

“It’s Narvaez Jr.” The kid corrected him. “And i don’t think i am.”]

 

“Let’s go Narvaez.” He pulled away for a second and The small skinny kid was pushing him into a chair that stood in the middle of the room. And with a quick motion Ryan was tied. “Mother fucker!”

 

“Its Narvaez Jr.” He corrected. “And never underestimate me. I’m what you call, a slippery bitch.” Ray took a step forward and Ryan was caught by surprise when Narvaez straddled his lap. “Why are you a police officer James. It it because you’re afraid?” It wasn’t a question, a statement. 

 

“Ryan.” Ryan corrected him. “And why would be scared of scum like you?”

 

“Now i didn’t say you were scared of me.” Ray tapped his lips with his pointer finger. “I think you’re scared of who you truly are.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Ryan snapped. Moving his head away from Rays finger.

 

“You are an adrenalin junky.” Ray perched himself up a little, his knees on either side of Ryan, looking down at him. “You don’t like stopping the crime, I think you like committing it.”

 

“You are absolutely insane.” Ryan said and Ray leaned his forehead against Ryan's.

 

“Then why haven’t you acted Ryan i didn’t tie your feet, you could of easily kicked me off.” Ryan opened his mouth to make a remark but closed it when he realized he was right. 

 

“Now.” Ray leaned in closer. “Prove it to me. Prove to me you're a good boy and i’ll let you take me to the station.” 

 

Ryan didn’t move.

 

“You like the danger.” Ray smirked leaning even closer in, and Ryan could feel his breath against his lips and he just watched, anticipating what the kid would do next. “And being with me is dangerous.”

 

Ryan couldn't stand just listening to him anymore. So with a simple move of his head he connected their lips.

 

Everything in Ryan's mind screamed that he should kick this kid off and shoot him for threatening an officer. But his body wouldn’t let him It just stayed still as the kid moved against him, biting at his lip and rubbing his hand down ryan's chest.

 

And Ryan finally understood the saying ‘it can’t be wrong if it feels so right.’

 

The kiss was intense, nothing but teeth mostly fighting for dominance, and Ryan loved it. He loved the energy that filled him, the hands on his chest and the teeth nipping at his tongue.

 

What seemed like forever Ray pulled away but only for a short moment to untie his hands and go back to attacking his lips. Ryan's hands instantly flew up to hold his hips pulling him closer. The feeling of the intense actions, not for love or sweet like he was used to, but just for the intensity of it, the thrill it gave them.

 

It all ended abruptly with a gunshot. Ray launched himself off the chair, pulling the hood over his head and throwing himself out the window. Ryan sat dazed, trying to understand what was going on around him, why the sudden thrill was pulled away from him.

 

“What the hell.”

 

Of fuck.

  
  
  


Officer Miles.

  
  


~~~

 

“I don’t even know what to say.” Ryan sat quietly in his boss’s office  looking at his feet and avoiding any eye contact. “Please turn in your badge and gun.” Ryan's head snapped up at that.

 

“You’re  _ firing  _ me?!” He asked in slight shock.

 

“No. I should be! You were found…” Gus trailed off not even wanting to state what was going on. “I’m just putting you on leave.”

 

~~~

 

Ryan slept on the couch that night, i mean it was lucky his wife didn’t kick him out onto the street. She didn’t know what to think and was to tired to even think about it so she put it off for the morning. 

 

Ryan fucked up. Just for a little thrill. 

 

And he hated himself for it. 

 

He finally fell into a dreamless sleep and was awoken by a sudden pressure. 

 

He woke with a start and went to go grab the gun he usually hid under his pillow until he realized, it wasn’t his pillow, and he didn’t have a gun.

 

“Calm down.” The voice was soft and careful and Ryan growled at the familiarity of it shoving the stupid fucking kid off his chest and onto the ground. “Fuck!” The voice hissed and Ryan stood fists up ready to fight.

 

“Jesus Ryan! Take a breather!” Ray stood rubbing his ass. “I came to apologize and help.”

 

“You can’t help me.” Ryan snapped. 

 

“You like thrill.” Ray said ignoring him. “I have a job that revolves around thrill. And hell the celebratory sex after wards is the best.” 

 

“What job.” Ryan's posture fell a little but was still stiff.

 

“The fake achievement hunter crew.”

  
  
  
  


Ryan didn’t need much time to think it out.

  
  
  
  


And the celebratory sex  _ was  _ amazing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and leave suggestions for me to work on! Soon one should come out featuring Badass ray upon request.


End file.
